


The Dragon and the Paladin

by Obsidian_The_Dragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Human/Monster Romance, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_The_Dragon/pseuds/Obsidian_The_Dragon
Summary: A daring paladin takes on a dragon as part of a quest, but ends up at the mercy of his target. Thankfully for her, the dragon is in a playful mood.
Kudos: 23





	The Dragon and the Paladin

**Author's Note:**

> While I try to keep revising my work to avoid annoying typos, I tend to miss many. If you spot any, please let me know down at the comments!
> 
> Also, if you would like to see more or give me feedback, feel free to follow me at Twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/dragon_obsidian

The paladin walked decisively towards the deep cave.

The creature had to be dealt with… the smoking fields were a testament to that. So she walked up the small path, her heavy boots walking over weeds and branches with no attempt at stealth, it was not her style.

The cave was before her. It was deep, dark, foreboding… it smelled of warm charcoal and… honey? That couldn’t be right… incense too…

Whatever the case, the dragon was making no attempt to hide that was his lair… and why should he? He was known around this mountain, had been for decades and anyone attempting to take anything from him, was returned to the roads a charred corpse.

But why attack now, after decades of peaceful coexistence? Sure, the dragon’s tribute in cattle was not cheap to the villagers, but never had he attacked before… maybe it was hungrier and demanded more?

Curiosity had no place in her mission though, 3 villagers had approached her begging for her help, the lion crest in her breastplate making her profession obvious. Their fields had been burned, their houses charred, their families would die of famine. They didn’t want anything but justice, and justice they will get!  
She took a step inside the dark cave, tightening her armor with her free hand nervously and pointing her sword forward ready to guard from any attack.

Deeper and deeper she went, the cave growing warmer and somewhat wetter… she could feel her body starting to sweat a bit, but she was used to her combat gear, and didn’t even bat an eye at the lack of comfort.

After what seemed like an eternity, she arrived at what seemed to be a bigger grotto inside the cave. The ceiling reached as high as four men, and a dim light slithered between the cracks in it.

Her deep and bright elven eyes adjusted without problem to it, and soon she could see the room with clarity. It was barren, save for a few rocks.

She took some careful steps, suddenly feeling watched. With a swift movement she pulled her shield from her back and strapped it tight to her arm, carefully covering her weak points.

And suddenly, a shadow, undoubtedly from her prey, appeared in one of the walls.

  * Well… - a deep, loud voice said- it seems I have a visitor…



She brandished her sword even tighter.

  * Show yourself, monster! You will terrorize these villagers no longer!



A loud chuckle mixed with a growl echoed through the cave. The shadow stepped into the room, slowly, majestically, with cat-like movements that betrayed an agility you would not suspect a huge body like it had. Its red scales gleamed like rubies under the tender light, they interlocked perfectly through its body like a perfect armor, with the ones in its belly slightly white.

The scales did not hide the muscles and fibers of its body, built like one of a tiger, though it was almost the size of a horse, with four powerful legs ending in claws like scythes. From its back two powerful wings protruded, neatly closed in a way that made you think of a thick cape, but most definitely three or four times the length of the creature.

Its tail was long and in appearance extremely flexible, and seemed as strong as any whip. At the end of its thick neck a huge reptile head rested, with four horns that protruded backwards making a ninety degree angle between them. Its eyes were red like magma and seemed to be made of such material, but if you looked closely you could see its golden pupils as if floating on the red hot liquid.

It opened its slightly rounded and lined with files of dagger like teeth mouth. It did not growl or hissed at her… it smiled.

  * Why do you call me monster, lioness? I think I would remember one as you…
  * Do not play tricks on me, monster. And do not dare use monikers with me! I’ve come to destroy you to stop the terror you’ve been sowing on the poor people of these lands.



The dragon rebuffed and chuckled again as he looked at her.

  * I know nothing of this you tell me, lioness. And I will call you what I please on my domain… or would you rather I called you kitten? You seem to wield that sword like a kitten would threaten you with its petty claws…



She grinded her teeth as she circled around him in a combat pose. The Dragon, it seemed male, extended his wings threateningly and lowered his body as his claws scratched the ground, his eyes locked onto hers, following her movements carefully. He kept smiling however, which annoyed her greatly.

  * Are you sure you want to fight me, lioness? I warn you… should you lose… I will do as I please with one that dares attack me in my own home…



Stomping her boot on the ground and looking fiery at him, she scoffed and pointed the sword to his heart.

  * I laugh at your empty threats, monster. I have felled bigger than you.



He growled, but in a way that sounded almost happy, putting her off guard for about a second. He then laughed, making her blood boil with fury.

  * Hehehe… go ahead then, lioness… I will enjoy this…



He showed her his teeth and roared at her, making her armor shake over her body. She lunged at him with fury and precision, but to her surprise he slithered away with feline agility and lashed at her with his whip-like tail. It hit her on the back and made her clumsily sidestep. She tried to get her bearings fast and dogged by a split second another lash by his tail. He laughed playfully, obviously amused.

  * Be careful, little lioness… you don’t want to fall…



She tackled him on the side, making him moan and roll over, but this only made him smile more, showing her his shining teeth.

  * Bravo… I wonder if you have that passion in other labors…



Groaning with fury she tried to slam her shield against his snout but in a split second he has closed his mouth over her shield, immobilizing her arm. She grumbled but was slammed against the ground as his huge claw grabbed her torso. Wrestling to break free seemed futile, and she threw random kicks with her legs till he immobilized them with his other front claw.

The armor had taken the blunt of the hit against the ground, but she was still a bit dizzy. She squealed in pain as he pulled with inhuman strength with his jaws still closed on the shield and his claws holding her down till the leather straps holding her gauntlet and the shield snapped and it flew away, making a loud clang as it hit the floor.

He growled happy and looked at her with his deep flaming eyes, making her feel powerless and uncomfortable… but in a different way as expected.

  * Is that all your strength, little kitty? – he said in a mocking tone –



She uttered a curse and tried to break free again as he closed his teeth around her neck. She uttered a terrified yelp but to her surprise, he did not rip her neck of, just the straps that held her helmet in place, and removed it with his mouth, throwing it away as he kept growling happy.

Her blue eyes and braided silver hair were now in clear view, and he seemed to take a moment to contemplate them with a smile in his mouth, paralyzing her completely, her head filled with confusing emotions.

  * Finish it monster! Damm it! If you’re going to kill me, kill me and be done with it!



He laughed again and blew some stream from his snout on her, making her feel even warmer and sweatier.

  * Why the hassle, kitten? I did say if you attacked me in my home I would do _anything_ I want with you…



Her heart stopped for a second in realization, and tried to wrestle free again with renewed strength. He bit her armor again; his powerful jaws locked around her breast plate and started to pull against her cries of pain and fear. With a loud groan of success he ripped it from its straps and took a fair bit of her shirt with it, he then spitted it to a side and almost purred with satisfaction. Her supple breasts were exposed and her difficult breathing made them heave with a hypnotic movement.

The dragon then smiled and teasingly licked her belly with his long warm tongue, slowly moving upwards towards her chest and breasts, finally arriving at her left nipple, softly biting it with such tenderness that she only felt a slight sting of pleasure. She had been biting her lip, trying in vain to hold a moan of pleasure that escaped her lips and filled the room. She was blushing and the dragon looked with a look that reminded her of a playful cat.

  * Hehehe… it seems you have not enjoyed your body in a while, kitten…



Fury returned to her mind; and in that moment of distraction her leg broke free from his claw, kicking him on the side enough for him to loosen his grip. She rolled away and grabbed her sword, throwing a clumsy strike at him as she held her breasts with her non-armored hand.

He jumped to a side and looked at her with the same playful look, he was… purring?

  * Monster! You burn fields and houses! Slaughter families and now you do… this?!



He circled around her and his face changed to a more serious look.

  * Again, I did nothing of the sort. And in my house I play by my rules… you should have known better but to challenge me…
  * Liar!
  * Scream all you want, kitten. I don’t care what lies brought you here, but you attacked me... and now I’ll have my fun…



Screaming furious she charged at him, to her surprise, he did not move, and as the sword approached him she saw with horror how his tail lashed at her and knocked the sword from her hands.

She stood there terrorized for a second, but it was all she had, for his jaws closed on her remaining gauntlet and lifted her in the air. She threw punches and kicks at him but he did not even wince and with another lash his tail locked around her neck.

He pushed her against the cold rock and held her there defenseless in spite of all her struggling while he rummaged through her backpack, now on the floor after all the fighting. He pulled with one of his claws her blanket from it, and laid it on a flat rock slightly higher from the ground, placing her struggling body on it.

  * Let me go!
  * Not yet… - he said with a dirty smile in his face –



He then ripped her armored leggings with a victorious roar as he held her body in place with his front claws. Then he slowly lowered his head and gave her a long, teasing lick on her crotch, slowly pushing the lips of her pussy aside. Then he moved it up as her body shivered and shook until the sensation paralyzed her, and a long agonizing moan of pleasure escaped her chest.

She kept shivering as he teasingly moved his big tongue in circles around her pussy, just as she was already starting to drip little drops of her juices.

  * No! Please… stop! – she whimpered in between moans –



He ignored her pleads and slowly licked it again, gently pushing her lips aside with his tongue and moving it along the slit of her pussy towards her clit, stopping once he reached it. He then teased her clit by rubbing the tip of the tongue against it, pushing it deep and to the sides, making her lose control of her body as she started to shake more and more. She whined, moaned and screamed begging for him to stop, but her body kept building heat and her pussy kept getting wetter. Her breathing became harder and it stopped for a second as he pushed his tongue inside her pussy.

He went as deep as he could and wiggled his tongue in it, making dirty noises. She grabbed the blanket as she sobbed in between whimpers of pleasure. His long tongue started to go in and out of her and she had to bite her own tongue to hold a scream of pleasure.

She started crying as she tightened her pussy, overwhelmed by pleasure. He pushed his tongue as deep as he could again and she finally screamed as she cummed like a dirty kitten in heat. Her body shook harder, completely out of her control, and she moaned and sobbed till only her heavy breathing remained.

  * Ple…please stop… please… I beg you…



He licked his snout and raised his head, looking at her teary eyes.

  * Humf… I though paladins never lied…
  * I do not lie!
  * Bah!



He moved his head closer to her; she could feel his warm breath and clearly see the golden pupil in his eyes.

  * If you truly want me to stop, I will.



She moved her head, her eyes locked on his, in shock.

  * What? – she said in disbelief –
  * Exactly what I said… If you _truly_ want me to stop… I will. But you need to look me in the eye and tell me.



A mischievous and prideful smile was drawn on his mouth.

The anger returned to her, she felt her blood boil and her mind snapped; she clenched her still armored hand and threw a punch at him with all her strength.  
He did not move or make any attempt to deflect it. The punch hit him on the lower side of his jaws and he let out a groan of pain as it connected.

She then let her hand fall to the ground, it hurt like hell, and some pieces of her gauntlet had bent and snapped, with some blood drippig from it. Then she relaxed, slowly taking a somewhat more comfortable posture and gently spreading her legs.

  * Ple…please go on… - she said, swallowing what little pride she had left and biting her lip –



He groaned again and let go of her with his claws. He then slit the straps on her gauntlet and carefully, with uncanny dexterity for such big claws, removed it. Her hand was bloodied and blue, and with tenderness he licked the blood away and laid her hand on the blanket.

  * Silly kitten… - he said as he resumed devouring her pussy with his long tongue –



She resumed her moaning, but now with much more pleasure in it. Her thighs wrapped around her captors head and pushed him closer to her burning and wet pussy, her hands grabbing his horns and her back arched over the blanket.

  * Is it true that you did not attack those fields? – she managed to ask in between moans –
  * I swear, I did not, kitten. – he said, his mouth still so close to her pussy that she gasped as his breath caressed it –
  * I’m… I’m sorry then… I think they tricked me… - she said as she moaned louder, her back arching further –
  * Forget about it kitten… I’m glad they tricked you…



He pushed deep again inside her, and as her skin was covered in goose bumps she noticed how he started to purr again. It was a soft and deep purr that made him gently vibrate. The vibration moved through his tongue and to her pussy, making the already overwhelming pleasure even more unbearable.

She let herself go in between more moans, her eyes white as she gasped for air.

  * Come on kitten… cum for me again…



He did not have to wait long. As he flicked his tongue against her clit the pleasure took her over and she started cumming again, this time shaking more and whining happily as her whimpers echo around the cave.

She tried to take a long breath but stopped midway to give out more moans as he moved his tongue mischievously along her skin, from her pussy to her neck. He bit her neck tenderly and possessive, his teeth barely marking her skin, and she hugged his head as she could, still letting go out happy moans.

He lifted his head above hers, looked at her deeply and lowered it again, his snout touching her lips. As she was about to kiss it, his tongue slithered into her mouth. He moved his tongue inside her mouth as he had done with her pussy, and she started sucking it by pure instinct. They stayed locked in the peculiar kiss for a while, his purring audible in the cave and her moans and gasps accompanying it as she caressed his warm scales.

Licking his snout again he let her mouth free and looked at her pleased and obviously even more aroused.

  * Oh gods… please… more… - she said as her fingertips caressed his jaw –



He looked deeply at her and moved closer as his claw pressed her against the blanket, making her breathing a bit more difficult, and arousing her even further, she could not deny that she liked being restrained like that.

  * “Please fuck me more, _sir_ \- he said echoing what he wanted to hear from her –
  * Wha… what?



He growled a bit.

  * “Please fuck me more, _SIR_ \- he said again, making clear what he wanted –



She bit her lip again; looked at him with her blue eyes and blushing further she complied with a soft and weak voice.

  * …please fuck me more, sir…
  * I can’t hear you…
  * Please fuck me more, sir… - she said a bit more decisive –
  * I. CAN’T. HEAR. YOU. – his teeth right in front of her eyes –
  * Please fuck me more, sir! – she managed to scream in a estrange tone in between terror and extreme arousal –



He purred gently again. His tail was grinding hard against her pussy, making her go insane with pleasure, and her pussy hungry for cock.

  * Good. Spread your legs further, kitten. I’m going to fuck you.



She complied shyly, her pink pussy still swollen from her two orgasms and dripping her juices in a way that made her seem covered in honey.

He moved his body closer to her and she could see finally his huge cock. It was not that different from that of a human, but evidently bigger and seemed to irradiate so much heat it almost burned. He slowly rubbed it against her pussy, making her yelp in both fear and anticipation.

  * You… you will take me like this?! I though dragons could shapeshift…



His chuckle made her shiver again.

  * I could… but you want this cock inside you, don’t you kitten…
  * …yes… - she said almost inaudible again –  
Again he pressed his claw against her chest.
  * “Yes, I want you cock inside me, _SIR_ ” – he said with a thunderous and firm voice –



She gasped again and lowered her head somewhat, looking at him with eyes that begged both mercy and sex.

  * Please, I want you cock inside me, sir.
  * Good girl…



He pushed against her pussy and his cock slowly slid inside her, taking it’s time, forcing her insides to adapt to the massive size.

She screamed and cried in both pain and pleasure, clawing at his chest. His scales were hard and felt almost metallic, but they were also soft to the touch. She gasped and moaned, feeling as she was being split in two. He pushed his body up with his strong legs and lowered his head arching it so he could lick her lips. In between moans and cries she grabbed his head and pressed her face against it.

  * More please… deeper sir… please go deeper!
  * You learn fast, kitten… it pleases me…



Her body slowly surrendered to his cock. The pain in her pussy turned into pleasure, the warmth now inside her relaxing her further and making her lose her mind.

He licked her face tenderly. Her eyes where back, and they had such a look of pure bliss. She gasped with her tongue out, making unintelligible sounds as she tried to press herself further to him. All of her body screamed and begged for more, and the dragon was more than happy to comply.

The pumping started slow, but intense. He was exploring how deep he could go and how hard, and in doing so, she was almost drooling. With soft warm groans he found his perfect depth and gently clawed the ground so he could pump more decisively. He licked her lips and bit her neck again tenderly and possessive and glad that she could only mumble something tender in between moans as a response, he got into a more comfortable pose, with his warm large chest against her face and his body straighter, with his muscles tense.

Then he started pumping hard, abusing the limits he had just found. She moaned and whined even more, hugging as she could with legs and thighs his huge body. His cock moved inside her like a piston, and not a single cell of her body was under her control anymore.

The cave was filled with groans, moans and whines of pleasure. Her pussy was making wet and dirty noises as she soaked the massive cock with her juices. She could not hold it, and she did not want to. The orgasm made her shake like an earthquake, and he purred happy as he heard her gasp and moan.  
The orgasm was followed by another one, and another one, and another one… and with each one more and more of her mind was gone, completely submerged somewhere that she didn't want to leave.

He started throbbing hard as he roared happy. With a swift movement he pulled his cock out of her pussy, and just as her eyes were starting to see again she saw the huge cock just in front of her lips. He lifted her torso and head up a bit, pressing her mouth against it.

  * Suck, my slut... suck!



She complied almost by inertia, taking as much of the cock as her mouth allowed her, and started to suck as if it was the most delicious treat in existence. His cum overwhelmed her and she was surprised to find herself orgasming again just from his taste. It was indescribable, both unpleasant and delicious, the taste sticking to her and crawling into her mind, she felt she could get addicted to it.

It was almost impossible to take his entire load, and she had to stop to cough and get some air. His nectar dirtied her fair face and she tried to lick every last drop as soon as she had recovered her breath. He tenderly cleaned her face with his claw, offering it for her to lick, which she did like a grateful kitten.  
She did not try to hide she wanted more, her eyes begged for it in a way that would have melted a mountain.

He purred and nuzzled her.

  * Good girl… you want more don’t you?
  * Yes sir, more… please!
  * Get on all fours, slut. – he said purring louder –



She complied as fast as she could, shaking her ass a bit almost instinctively.  
Then she felt his huge cock rub against her tiny ass, and fear overtook her for a second.

  * No… not there! It will break me!



He chuckled a bit and kept teasing her warm anus.

  * Relax kitten… remember… dragons can shapeshift…



She suddenly felt how the huge member reduced in size somewhat, still big, but more bearable. Still, fear gripped her mind and her moans did not hide it.

  * Please… sir, you might hurt me…



He pressed his body against her, the warmth made her yelp.

  * “Please put your cock in my ass, sir” – he said –
  * But…
  * NOW! – he roared –



She yelped softly.

  * Ple…please put your cock in my ass, sir…
  * I can’t hear you…
  * I want your cock in my ass, sir!



And with that, he pushed deep and hard against her, his cock taking her tiny anus, her body bending and surrendering to him.

She almost fainted there, she could feel him deeper and deeper, and when she could barely think again, he was in. It was warm, big, made her a feel like a guest in her own body.

  * Oh gods… yes! YES! – she said without thinking –
  * Hehehe… I knew it…



He pumped as deep as he could, but still hard and rough on her, and she loved every second, she didn't want this to end. She looked at him like a grateful puppy as he lowered his head and arched his neck to lick her lips and face. His tongue slithered into her mouth and she sucked it as a long warm kiss between them again.

  * Surrender to me…
  * But… you already got me… - she said in between moans and screams –
  * No… surrender fully, relinquish yourself… be MINE.



A shiver moved up her spine as he said it.

  * Yours?
  * MINE. Stay with me, forsake your silly quests. I want to keep you, as my companion and as my toy… my slave.
  * Your… toy?
  * Yes… my plaything, my fucktoy, my sex slave. I will use you whenever and however I please; I will make you feel like today every day of your life.



She took a deep breath as another orgasm shook her body. Her mind was fuzzy, but she could not deny she loved this. It was scary, terrifying… to be the toy of a mighty dragon, to forfeit her adventures and vows, to be just another prize in his collection…

But it called to her, it felt strangely right… she craved it… she had always craved to be taken like this.

  * Do… do you promise to protect me? And care for me? And… love me?
  * The first three I swear here and now… the last one I cannot promise… yet.  
But if you keep looking at me with those eyes and filling my lair with moans like these, you will have me equally enthralled soon. We dragons are fond of our treasure… as you know, and you’d be my greatest one…



She tried to get some composure as the mighty cock kept taking her and his tail grind against her pussy again.

  * I… accept then. I surrender to you… please promise to care for me and not to deny any love you might feel for me…



He purred gently as he “kissed” her again.

  * Then you’re mine now and forever.



She cummed again as she laid her head on the blanket, relaxed, happy, feeling more free now that she was owned than she had been in all her life. Her moans and screams filled the cave even more and her Master throbbed happy inside her.

  * Please cum inside me, Master! Please!



He nodded as he groaned with pleasure and cummed as a cannon in her ass. The overwhelming sensation was too much for her, and she momentarily passed out with a smile in her face. She recovered her senses not long after, her ass somewhat in pain and dripping her Master’s cum, her body tired, bruised from the fight and intense sex barely able to move.

But she felt happy, fulfilled and anxious to see what was next in for her.

Her Master wrapped the blanket around her and held her close to his chest with his big claw.

  * Rest now kitten… I’ll use you more later…
  * Thank you Master… - she said as she drifted into sleep –




End file.
